


Skating for the Holidays

by WillowRedWitch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Dom!Otabek, F/F, Fluff, Girls kissing!, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Russian Skating Team - Freeform, Snowball Fight, This is going to have smut in later chapters, Yuri Plisetsky has the best Santa hat, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, grumpy yuri, kitten!yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRedWitch/pseuds/WillowRedWitch
Summary: A fic for the Yuri!!! on Ice Holiday Month!Will update tags and rating as I go.Also, not everything is in the same universe, these are random unrelated drabbles. I will put warnings in the beginning notes of each chapter.Ch 1: Santa Hats (Otayuri)Ch 2: Decorations (Victurri)Ch 3: Snowball fight (Russian Skating family)Ch 4: Christmas movies (The Podium Family (Plus Otabek))Ch 5: Shopping (Milasara)Ch 6: Ice rink (Victuuri)Ch 7: Snowed In/Power OutageCh 8: SickCh 9: BakingCh 10: Cheesy TraditionsCh 11:  SnowmanCh 12: Holiday charityCh 13: Christmas carolingCh 14: MistletoeCh 15: MiraclesCh 16: Christmas sweaterCh 17: Secret SantaCh 18: Christmas cardsCh 19: Dress-upCh 20: Christmas treeCh 21: WinterCh 22: Ghosts of Christmas PastCh 23: GiftsCh 24: Christmas EveCh 25: Victor’s birthdayCh 26: Georgi’s birthdayCh 27: FriendsCh 28: FamilyCh 29: Hot cocoaCh 30: KaraokeCh 31: New Year





	1. Santa Hats (Yuri/Otabek)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This work is the first in the [YOI Holiday Month](https://yoi-xmas.tumblr.com/post/166122174380/rules)
> 
> I know I'm late to the party BUT I JUST found out about this and I'm super pumped! 
> 
> I'm going to try my damnedest to get the first 3 prompts out tonight so that it'll be all caught up because I really like them and even though it's Dec 3 I wanna do them anyway!
> 
> This is unbeta- ed so let me know if anything shows up!
> 
> Fair Warning: I've never done one of these before so there will be learning curves.

Yuri Plisetsky knocked on Otabek Altin's door around seven o'clock on December first. The Kazakh skater had moved to Russia over the summer believing Yakov could make him better... and of course at Yuri's insistence and general meddling and pushing of both his boyfriend and his coach. They had been dating about a year which was roughly a year after Barcelona. Yuri was now 17 and still prickly, and Otabek was 20 and getting better at controlling his angsty boyfriend. 

The only problem with Otabek moving was that his apartment was across the city. This meant that when it was really cold (like tonight) and really dark (like tonight) Yuri usually caved and had the Old Man and the Piggy drive him to Otabek's. Which is why when Otabek opened the door he was greeted by a _very_ grumpy looking Yuri who was wearing a cheetah print Santa hat with cat ears. Behind him were Yuuri and Viktor grinning broadly shouting embarrassing things like "have fun," "call us when you want to leave," "be safe," and with every word, Yuri's face got redder and redder. 

Yuri stormed past Otabek into the apartment and screaming, "SHUT UP!" slammed the door behind him. He ripped off the Santa hat and threw it onto the floor before plopping down on the couch and pulling his knees up to his chest. 

Otabeck blinked for a minute bewildered before picking up the hat and gently sitting next to Yuri on the couch. 

"Want to tell me why you're particularly prickly today?" he asked, looking at the blond ball of anger that was Yuri. 

"No," Yuri grumbled.

"Do you have something against Christmas?" Otabek asked.

Yuri picked his head up. "Beka... Me?... Have an issue with a holiday that is purely about getting gifts?"

"Good point..." Otabek smiled a little.

"No it's just... ugh it's stupid." 

"If it makes you this upset it's not stupid."

"I just... I don't like being embarrassed... especially not... not in front of you."

Otabek was taken aback for a moment. "Why? It's just Yuuri and Viktor..."

"Because you're you!" Yuri said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Otabek blinked in confusion. "Because you're amazing and you DJ and you ride a motorcycle and you're cool, Beka. And I'm just... I don't know... worried someday you'll... think I'm just some dumb kid... and... and..." Yuri's voice cracked and he hated it. He never opened up like this, but Beka was differant... Beka was Beka. 

"Oh, Yura-" Otabek reached for him, but Yuri swatted his hand away.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Pity me."

"I'm not." Yuri looked up to meet Otabek's eyes. "I'm loving you." Oh. _Oh._ They hadn't said that yet.

Yuri's eyes went wide, and as Otabek realized what he'd said his did, too.

"I'm sorry," Otabek pulled away.

"No," Yuri felt really, scarily vulnerable. "Please, don't be..." 

It was stupid.... they'd been dating for a year. This was normal couple shit, right? But Yuri knew they weren't normal. They had never been. They were international figure skaters, and on top of that Yuri didn't love. At least not openly. Sure he loved his grampa and his cat every knew that. He also kind of loved his skating family, but would never admit it. But Yuri Plisetsky had never openly loved anyone, and Otabek Altin was stoic and emotionless to the rest of the world. But not with each other, never with each other had they been that way.

Yuri thought back to two years ago in Barcelona and they way Otabek opened up. The way he saved Yuri on a motorcycle of all things then took him to the most beautiful spot Yuri had ever been to and the way he opened up about meeting Yuri about his skating about wanting to be friends. They closed themselves off to the rest of the world, but not to each other. Yuri reached out and cupped Otabek's cheek and kissed him softly. 

"I love you, too, Beka." 

Otabek flushed bright red, "Yeah?"

"Of course."

"I'm not leaving, and you're not a dumb kid, Yura."

Yuri smiled again, "Promise?"

"I promise my little ice kitten." It was something between them. Otabek could call Yuri a kitten, but only when they were alone. 

Yuri smiled brightly, "I like when you call me that."

"Well, then I should tell you... I think the hat's cute."

Yuri smiled even more. A smile that reached all the way to his eyes. A smile reserved only for Otabek. He let Otabek place the embarrassing hat back on his head.

"Merry Christmas, Kitten."

"Merry Christmas, Dork."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this did not go in the direction that I thought it was going to at all! 
> 
> Did I mention this is my first Yuri!!! on Ice fic! (That I've posted).
> 
> I also have some Stranger Things fics up if you wanna go check that out! (For those of you reading Of Eggos and Pillowforts I'm working on a new chapter I'm just not sure where I want it to go yet). 
> 
> My tumblr is: [musingsofabookworm](https://musingsofabookworm.tumblr.com) come scream about Yuri!!! on Ice with me!


	2. Decorations (Victuuri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has problems with Christmas lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this one is significantly shorter than the last one. 
> 
> They're probably going to vary in length a lot.

Viktor Nikiforov was working in the kitchen to make the perfect eggnog when he heard the thud. Startled he looked up from what he was doing starting to move towards the door to the living room. 

Then he heard a groan of pain and sprinted towards the sound. He didn't know what he expected to see, but what he did see was not it. His husband laid curled on the floor next to the couch tangled in what looked to be ten feet of Christmas lights. His glasses were askew and there was tinsel stuck in his hair. Viktor raced over to help him up and began pulling at the lights to free him.

"Oh, my love, are you okay?" he asked, frantically fussing over Yuuri checking for injuries as he freed him.

"Yeah," Yuuri mumbled. "I just slipped I guess."

Once Viktor was sure Yuuri was completely safe he started laughing, first small giggles then full blown belly laughs. Yuuri couldn't help himself, he joined in.

"What's so funny?" Yuuri asked, leaning against Viktor. "Just that you're so graceful on the ice, but here you are tangled in Christmas lights. It's adorable."

Yuuri smiled and giggled a little. Viktor kissed his nose. "Comm'on let's get some hot cocoa. Then, I'll come help you."

"Sounds good," Yuuri smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are so cute! 
> 
> Comments make me happy and are the best Christmas gifts!
> 
> My Tumblr is: [musingsofabookworm](https://musingsofabookworm.tumblr.com)
> 
> My writer website (for non-fanfiction works) is: [Creative Dreamer](brigidd.wixsite.com/website)


	3. Update!

Hey guys!

I just wanted to let you know I didn't abandon this!

I'm in the middle of finals (I'm a college senior so it's more brutal then normal) and have not had a chance to sleep more than 12 hours this week total, nevermind write for fun. I also hurt my wrist from overuse due to finals.

I wanted to let you know I'll be doing all of the prompts they just might not be on time! Things should quiet down once I'm home on the 18th.

Thanks for those who are sticking with me <3

\- Willow


	4. Snowball Fights (The Russian skating team)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang has a snowball fight. That's it pure fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Yuri swearing because he is an angry kitten.

The Russian skating team was going to lunch together. 

They did this once in awhile during competition season at Mila, Yuuri (who had since moving in with Viktor in Russia become an honorary part of the Russian team), and Viktor's insistence on keeping a "team attitude." Yuri thought it was bullshit. They didn't skate on the ice as a team so why the hell he should be forced to like any of them he did not know. However, Mila usually bribed him by buying his food so he went anyway and grumbled to himself while scrolling social media. 

So they left the rink in a flurry of mittens and coats to their lunch break. It was snowing pretty hard and a few inches had already gathered on the ground, but the restaurant they usually went to was only down the street so they walked anyway. After all, the only one who really complained about the cold was Yuuri, not used to it like the rest of them even after his years of training in Detroit. 

Yuri kept his eyes on his phone texting Otabek only looking up occasionally to make sure the idiots weren't letting him walk off the sidewalk or into a telephone pole. He was just tapping out a message to go with the picture he took of the snowy landscape when he felt something hit the back of his jacket. He whirled around practically hissing at whoever threw that _fucking_ snowball at him. He found Mila doubled over in laughter. _Fucking hag._

He pocketed his phone to protect it from the snow and rounded on her completely.

Mila watched as the blond mess of anger came towards her still laughing uncontrollably. She shut her eyes against the tears of laughter clutching her stomach. Then she felt cold across her face. She looked up wiping snow from her eyes to see Yuri standing there hands on his hips and a smug look on his face. She calmly reached down and picked up another ball of snow throwing it and... missing. Yuri and Mila both watched as it hit Yuuri square in the back of the head. 

Viktor whirled around looking at both Mila and Yuri glaring at whoever _dared_ harm his husband in any way. Yuri and Mila both stuck their hands in their pockets trying to look as innocent as possible, but the couple wasn't buying any of that. Sharing a look with each other Yuuri and Viktor both reached down grabbing handfuls of snow and simultaneously throwing them at both guilty parties. Viktor's hit Yuri perfectly, but Yuuri's went a little off course missing Mila completely and landing in Georgi's hair. 

This lead to all of them breaking out into an all-out war with Yuuri and Victor against Mila and Georgi with Yuri taking an every-man-for-himself stance and hitting everyone with flying snowballs. They were soaked by the end of it and weren't allowed in the restaurant, but that was okay because Viktor deemed the snowball fight as bonding anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I said in the update chapter I will be getting to all the prompts, hopefully before the month is over, but no promises. My life has quieted, but I'm still not completely through finals and I am doing 2 internships right now on top of a wrist injury, so bear with me. 
> 
> My tumblr is: [musingsofabookworm](https://musingsofabookworm.tumblr.com)
> 
> Comments are life and keep me writing even when I get blocks <3


	5. Christmas Movies (The Podium Family (Plus Otabek))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self-indulgence of my favorite boys watching my favorite Christmas specials!
> 
> Chapter rated: T
> 
> There's some _extremely_ mild dom/sub, but thought you'd like a warning. More details in the end notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, all! I'm back! 
> 
> I'm going to try to bang out as many chapters as I can of this today! For those that are sticking with me, you guys are wonderful!
> 
> I have most of the rest of this challenged planned, I just have to write them.
> 
> Also, for what I have planned in upcoming chapters **the rating is going to jump** so please make sure you're watching the rating and tags!

Yuri Plisetsky was grumpy. He was once again wearing the _god awful_ Christmas hat that the pig and the old man had bought him, he was also being forced to watch _annoying_ Christmas Specials with the most _irritating_ false cheer he had ever heard! Fighting the urge to bash his head against a wall he instead elected to rest his chin in the palm of his hand and glare at the stop-motion animated characters on the TV of Viktor's apartment.

The singular reason why he hadn't completely lost it was that Otabek was coming over any minute; hopefully, to put a stop to the madness that was colorful dancing elves with freakishly high pitched voices!

Halfway through A Year Without a Santa Claus there was a knock at the door. Yuri immediately shot up bounding for the door pushing Viktor out of the way on his way there. He opened the door to a very amused looking Otabek who smiled at him patiently.

"Finally!" Yuri greeted him. "You can put a stop to all this madness!"

Otabek laughed and followed Yuri into the spacious apartment. "I thought you liked madness."

Yuri turned bright red and glared daggers at Otabek. "Not when it involves irritating, dancing elves!" he growled in response.

"He's been complaining all the way through Roudolph the Rednose Reindeer, Frosty the Snowman and now halfway through A Year Without a Santa Claus," Yuuri said, poking his head out from the kitchen where he was making cookies.

Yuri grumbled and spun to glare at Yuuri's retreating back, but was pulled backward by Otabek's arms wrapping around his waist.

"What did we talk about?" Otabek asked him, leaving soft kisses on his shoulder and effectively melting the heat from the Ice Tiger's fury.

"That I had to at least try and enjoy Christmas and not ruin it for other people," Yuri grumbled.

"Or?" Otabek's voice pitched low and made Yuri shiver.

"Or I don't get my Christmas present..." He could feel Otabek smile against his shoulder before slapping his ass and going over to sit next to Viktor on the couch like nothing happened. Fucking tease! 

"Com'on, Kitten, this one's my favorite!" Otabek said, patting his lap inviting Yuri to sit on it. Yuri debated teasing back and sitting back in his spot on the floor, or better yet leaving the room entirely, but his favorite spot was with Otabek. So, in a move of _pure selfishness he swears_ he curled up in Otabek's lap to watch the movie. It was secretly his favorite, too and he ignored the amused smiles on Viktor and Yuuri's faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the dom/sub warning is because Otabek is a little controlling of his kitten in a teasing way. All consensual I promise!
> 
> Why is it every time I write Otayuri it either turns angsty or dirty? Behave boys!!!
> 
> Also, writing Yuri Plisetsky at Christmas time is quickly becoming the most amusing thing in my life.... he's so bitter!
> 
> My favorite Christmas movies are A Year Without a Santa Claus and The Polar Express
> 
> Comments and feedback are all I want for Christmas!
> 
> My Tumblr is: [musingsofabookworm](https://musingsofabookworm.tumblr.com) and it would make my day if you came and said hi!


	6. Shopping (Mila X Sara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mila and Sara go shopping, but the best gifts can't be bought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this didn't stick to the prompt at all, but when do they ever?
> 
> It's a little shorter, but it's sweet and there's never enough Mila/Sara on this site!
> 
> Rated: G
> 
> No warnings. It's just all fluff!

They were walking bundled against the harsh Russian winter air, Sara maybe a bit more than Mila. 

Mila had already loved Christmas, the way the warmth of the holiday broke through the winter chill, but it was even better this year because Sara was visiting. They had just finished their Christmas shopping and laden with bags and hot chocolate they were heading back to Mila's apartment. She was trying to sneak glances at the way the snowflakes fell on Sara's eyelashes and the way she buried her nose into her scarf when it got too pink, but Sara seemed to always look up at her at the same time and she would look away the blush on her cheeks being enough warmth to keep her from needing her own scarf. 

Mila wasn't stupid. She knew there was something between them, but it always seemed too complicated to mess with. _Would Mickey cause them trouble even though Mila was a girl and they'd been friends for years?_ Then there was the fact that Sara was so sheltered and Mila... wasn't. _Would she be comfortable with breaking their friendship for something more?_ Mila also had her own insecurities... she knew she was bi, but... she'd never actually been with a girl, and jumping into that head first with Sara was... daunting. _What if she messed up?_

She let them into her apartment and dropped their bags neatly in the corner before helping to unwind Sara from her bundles. She sneezed and giggled and in that moment Mila forgot all her 'what ifs' and kissed her. Her nose was cold and a mittened hand came up to cup her cheek and Sara was blissfully kissing her back. 

She pulled away after a few brief moments glancing at Sara's face for... she wasn't quite sure what.

Violet eyes smiled back at her and Sara kissed her nose then both cheeks warming her up faster than the apartment heating ever could.

"I thought I'd have to wait forever," she told her in her lilting Italian accent. "Merry Christmas, Mila."

"Merry Christmas, Sara."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them so much!
> 
> Tumblr: [musingsofabookworm](https://musingsofabookworm.tumblr.com)


	7. Ice Rink (Victuuri)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is really short and I'm sorry. But it's also super fluffy and I love it.

Yuuri Katski skated slow figure eights watching as his blades scarred the smooth surface of the ice. He clasped his hands behind his back meditating on the slow meditative gliding of his body over the ice. He sighed pulling his gloves out of his pockets and slipping them on his fingers to warm them from the cold rink. He'd stayed after everyone else had left weaving methodical lines slowly, no jumps, no tricks, just him and the smooth, clear, crystalline surface beneath him. 

It was December and the anniversary of their wedding was coming up. It had been three years since Viktor had crash landed into his world, but it still felt like a dream. His childhood idol was his husband and the thought brought an easy smile to his face and sent goosebumps on his skin. 

"Yuuri!" Viktor stood at the side of the rink waving to him and Yuuri couldn't help the huge grin that brightened up his face. "Com'on I'm making piroshkis for dinner! Maybe if we bug him enough Yurio will come!" Yuuri felt a swell of happiness in his heart at the sight of Viktor getting so excited. He skated over to the edge of the rink and kissed him lovingly. This was his husband and he honestly couldn't believe it. 

"What was that for?" Viktor asked, cupping Yuuri's cheek.

"I just love you a lot," Yuuri replied. 

Viktor gave him the heart-shaped smile he was famous for. "I love you, too, Yuuri."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas Eve Eve guys! I'm stuck in a snowstorm so there's that!
> 
> My Tumblr: [musingsofabookworm](https://musingsofabookworm.tumblr.com)


	8. Comp died :(

Hi all! 

So this will not be completed in time for the new year because Geek Squad has my laptop until next week.

I still plan on doing all the prompts as soon as I can!

Thank you guys for your continued support!

-Cassi


End file.
